Obat untuk Claire
by GStorinK
Summary: Claire adalah adik dari Jack. Suatu ketika, hujan lebat mengguyur Mineral Town. Bukannya berteduh, Claire malah bermain hujan sampai akhirnya sakit. Tapi anehnya ini bukanlah sakit yang biasa. Oleh karena itu, Jack sebagai kakak harus berkeliling dunia Harvest Moon untuk mencari obat buat Claire.


**Obat untuk Claire**

DISCLAIMER: semua seri Harvest Moon ini bukan punya ane, tapi cerita ini buatan ane.

WARNING: Gaje, garing, semoga ga typo, CrossOver seri Harvest Moon.

Genre: Humor, Adventure

Rated: K+

SUMMARY: Claire adalah adik dari Jack. Suatu ketika, hujan lebat mengguyur Mineral Town. Bukannya berteduh, Claire malah bermain hujan sampai akhirnya sakit. Tapi anehnya ini bukanlah sakit yang biasa. Oleh karena itu, Jack sebagai kakak harus berkeliling dunia Harvest Moon untuk mencari obat buat Claire.

.

.

.

Di suatu rumah di Mineral Town, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang batuk-batuk karena sakit. Langit yang masih gelap dan udara dingin di pagi buta membuat hewan ternak yang seharusnya masih tidur menjadi terbangun. Bukan cuma hewan ternak saja, Si kakak juga terbangun oleh suara batuk gadis tersebut.

"Uhuk ... ohok ... ohohohooooook ...," suara batuk Claire membuat seisi rumah bergetar.

"Aduh, kenapa sih pagi buta gini udah berisik? Engga tau apa kerjaan nanti bakal numpuk. Kasih istirahat bentar, lah." Jack bangun dari kasurnya sambil mengucak matanya. Ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Jack menengok ke sumber suara batuk. Dia mendapati adiknya yang menggigil kedinginan walau sudah mengenakan selimut, wajah pucat, dan napas yang terengah-engah. "Claire!"

"Kakak ...," ucap Claire dengan nada lemas. Kakaknya yang datang menghampiri kasurnya—karena memang kasur Jack dan Claire terpisah walau masih satu ruangan—langsung memegang dahi adiknya yang sedang sakit.

"Claire, kayaknya kamu demam. Makannya 'kan udah kakak bilang, jangan suka main hujan. Nanti sakit."

"Tapi kakak sendiri hujan-hujanan pas mau pergi ke perpustakaan, ngurusin kebun, nambang, dan mancing. Masa aku ga boleh ... huacheem!" ucap Claire dengan suara bersin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Itu karena kakak belum pernah mandi, hehehe."

"Dih, punya kakak kok jorok. Mimpinya sih pengen nikah sama Mary, tapi mandi setiap lagi hujan doang. Pantesan bau bawang."

"Husshh, udahlah ... sebaiknya kita cek ke klinik dulu."

"Tapi aku ga bisa bangun."

"Baiklah, akan aku panggilkan Doctor Trent ke sini."

Jack pun menelpon Doctor agar bisa datang ke rumahnya. Untungnya, klinik sedang tidak sibuk. Dia bisa datang ke tempat Jack untuk memeriksa Claire. Beberapa menit berlalu, Doctor telah sampai di rumah Jack dan Claire, dia segera memeriksa keadaan Claire. Setelah selesai, dia akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan sakit yang sedang diderita Claire.

"Jack, ada satu pertanyaan yang mau saya tanyakan. Apakah Claire belakangan ini suka hujan-hujanan?"

"IYA! TEPAT SEKALI! BERI DOCTOR INI SERATUS!"

"Hm, kalau begitu ini masalah serius."

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini cuma demam?" tanya Jack

"Bukan, ini bukan demam biasa. Claire menderita penyakit _DemamParahBangetAstagaDragonMendakiGunung._ Ini jenis demam yang langka dan susah disembuhin. Penyebabnya karena sering mandi hujan ketika dia sudah mandi," ucap Doctor menjelaskan penyakit yang sebenarnya tidak jelas tersebut. "Omong-omong, ini bau apa ya? Seperti bau bawang." Doctor mengendus pakaian Jack.

"Um, itu ... biasalah," ucap Jack. "Kalau gitu, gimana cara saya nyembuhin Claire?"

"Penyakit ini sangat langka dan di Mineral Town tidak ada bahan-bahan yang bisa menjadi obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Sayang sekali ... tapi saya pernah menemui suatu kota lain selain Mineral Town. Kita membutuhkan white grass, golden potato, dan telur dari hewan mirip ayam, namun itu bukanlah ayam. Semoga saja ada bahan-bahan di sana."

"Kota apa itu?"

Doctor pun memberi Jack sebuah peta. Peta itu menunjukkan jalan dari Mineral Town ke suatu kota lain, Zephyr Town (Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar). Jack pun menerima peta itu dan langsung berkemas untuk segera berangkat hari itu juga. Doctor pun pamit. Tidak lama kemudian, Jack bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya kepada petualangan yang penting. Untungnya dia sudah meminta bantuan kurcaci kemarin untuk mengurus kebun. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun tentang perkebunannya. Setelah pamit dengan Claire dan berjanji untuk kembali membawa obat yang mujarab, Jack pergi meninggalkan rumah. Mengikuti peta dengan teliti. Mendaki gunung lewati lembah. Sungai mengalir indah ke laut. Bersama teman bertualang (lah, jadi lirik Ninja Hatori).

Sesampainya di Zephyr Town, Jack melihat banyak orang yang sedang membeli barang-barang dari bazaar. Zephyr Town memang terkenal dengan bazaarnya. Ada yang membuka kedai makanan, toko ternak, bibit, batu berharga, dsb. Namun ada satu kedai yang menjual barang tidak berguna.

"JangTiMen! JangTiMen! Jangkrik ranTing seMen!" teriak pedagang tersebut. Orang-orang memanggilnya Hansel. Jack pun menghampiri Hansel.

"Permisi, kamu Hansel ya? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

 _Haaahhh ... ini dia yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Kalau aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan pelanggan ini, ketenaran kedaiku akan naik,_ batin Hansel.

"Um, apa di sekitar sini ada yang jual white grass, golden potato, dan telur dari hewan mirip ayam?"

 _Ah, sepertinya aku tidak akan tenar._

"Huh? Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu? Tidak ada ya?" tanya Jack.

"Ah, um, itu ... ada, iya ada kok. Hehe," ucap Hansel sambil keringat dingin. Dia ingin menipu pelanggan untuk menaikan peringkat kedai teramah di bazaar.

"Benarkah? Di mana?"

"Um, soal itu ... ah, kamu bisa bertemu dengan Freya, dia bekerja di luar Zaphyr Town. Jadi mungkin, dia bisa memberimu lebih banyak petunjuk. Hehe."

"Oh, jadi tidak ada ya." Jack terlihat murung.

"Maaf tuan, apakah Anda sedang mencari sesuatu yang berada di luar kota ini?" ucap seseorang pria yang berbeda. Dia memakai topi pedora dan blazer berwarna ungu. Dirk.

"Ah, iya. Apa kamu bisa bantu? Aku sedang mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat obat spesial penawar demam jenis langka."

Dirk terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Jack. Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ah, kebetulan aku mengetahui suatu tempat yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah Anda, Tuan."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," ucal Jack.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mari ikut aku. Kita akan ke Konohana."

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi Hokage," ucap Jack innocent.

"Itu Konoha. Dasar bau bawang!" Dirk sedikit kesal dengan Jack. "Eh, maaf. Maksud saya bukan ke Konohana, tapi daerah sekitar BlueBell."

"Baiklah, aku mengikutimu," ucap Jack.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari Zephyr Town meninggalkan Hansel.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Dirk, Jack!" Hansel melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Tiba-tiba salah satu pelanggan datang menghampiri kedai Hansel.

"Bang, rantingnya satu, sama karung berasnya dua. Mau ngarungin loli lagi soalnya, nih."

"Eh, tapi ini karung semen, Mas."

"Oh ya udah, deh. Jangkrik aja satu yang warna merah, soalnya aku suka power ranger kuning."

"Rantingnya ga jadi?"

"Abang banyak nanya nih, udah dagangan ga bermutu, bawel lagi. Ga jadi beli juga nih."

"Eh iya, sorry sorry."

Hansel pun melakukan transaksi dengan damai.

Sementara itu, Dirk membawa Jack sampai ke Mid Mountain BlueBell (Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Town). Mereka berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari Zephyr Town menuju wilayah dekat BlueBell. Berjalan melewati semak-semak dan tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis berambut ungu. Oracle.

"Hello Oracle, lagi sibuk apa?"

"Oh Dirk, tidak terlalu sibuk. Aku berencana membuat ramuan untuk penawar _DemamParahBangetAstagaDragonMendakiGunung,_ tapi itu hanya selingan."

"Huh! Penyakit itu ...!" teriak Jack yang ucapannya terpotong. Oracle pun menyadari keberadaan Jack.

"Ah, dan kau?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku Jack. Aku sedang mencari obat untuk penyakit _DemamParahBangetBlablabla_ itu."

"Maksudmu _DemamParahBangetAstagaDragonMendakiGunung_?"

"Persetan namanya kayak gimana, pokoknya itu penyakitnya. Apa kamu ada obatnya, Neng Oracle?" ucap Jack. (Neng Oracle? Kyk kenal.)

"Ah, kamu datang ke tempat yang hampir tepat. Aku adalah Alchemist yang imoetz, aku belum ada ramuan itu, mungkin aku bisa bantu ngasih solusi."

"Solusi? Apa itu?"

"Aku punya kenalan dari tempat lain yang sedang membuat ramuan ini. Kadang kita ngadain reuni juga. Mungkin kita bisa minta beberapa bahan-bahan dari dia," ucap Oracle.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Jack, silakan ikuti Oracle. Aku akan kembali ke Zephyr Town." Dirk pun pamit dan mulai berjalan pulang ke Zephyr Town.

"Nah, Jack. Sekarang ayo ikut aku," ucap Oracle.

"Ke mana pun akan aku ikuti demi kamu, Neng Oracle." Jack sepertinya mulai tergoda oleh Oracle, sampai melupakan calon istrinya, Mary. Dasar cowok!

Sesampainya di tempat Oracle. Gadis berambut ungu itu mulai melihat beberapa ramuan yang ada di raknya.

"Hm, mari kita lihat. Ramuan menuju masa depan, ramuan menjadi loli kawaii, ramuan menjadi trap kawaii, ramuan menuju dunia fantasi ... nah, ini dia. Ramuan menuju dunia fantasi." Oracle mengambil ramuan yang disebutkannya. Dan meminum satu tegukkan. Setelah itu dia menyuruh Jack untuk meminumnya.

Untuk awalnya, Jack sedikit gugup dan gemetar karena harus meminum botol ramuan yang sama. Tapi seketika dia berpikir kalau rezeki itu engga ke mana, jadi dengan cepat Jack meminum ramuan tersebut dalam satu tegukan. Tiba-tiba cahaya menyelimuti mereka berdua dan mereka pun langsung lenyap.

Mereka berpindah ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari dunia mereka. Tepatnya, mereka berpindah ke kota Selphia (Rune Factory 4).

"Woah, kota ini berbeda jauh dari yang pernah aku lihat." Jack terkagum dengan keadaan kota yang belum pernah dia lihat.

"Tentu saja, karena kita sedang berada di Selphia. Suatu kota di dunia fantasi," jelas Oracle.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut panjang dan dikuncir dua mendatangi mereka. Warna rambut kehijaunya menjadi ciri khas keduanya. Gadis itu bernama Frey.

"Hai, apa ada yang perlu aku bantu?" tawar Frey.

"Wah, ada Hatsune Miku! Kenapa ada virtual idol di sini?" teriak Jack sambil menunjuk Frey. Penyakitnya mulai kumat.

"Jack, itu bukan Hatsune Miku. Dia penduduk sini, Frey," bisik Oracle. Sepertinya dia sudah mengenali Frey. "Hai Frey, bolehkah aku menanyakan jalan menuju Sharance jika dari sini?"

"Oh, Sharance ya. Jika kalian keluar dari kota ini, tinggal jalan lurus saja, lalu belok kiri dari pohon cemara paling tinggi, lalu belok kanan dari batu besar. Tidak jauh dari sana, kalian akan berada di Sharance."

"Oh, terima kasih Hatsune Miku," ucap Jack. Sepertinya dia masih keras kepala tentang nama Frey yang sebenarnya.

Jack dan Oracle melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Sharance (Rune Factory 3) sesuai petunjuk Frey. Memakan waktu dua puluh menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai ke tujuan. Oracle terlihat sudah sering berada di sini, dia terlihat seperti orang yang sudah hapal semua lokasi di Sharance. Mereka langsung menuju ke Apothecary. Setelah mereka membuka pintu, mereka mendapati seorang penyihir yang sedang mengangkat ramuannya di udara dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Yeaaay ... akhirnya!" teriak penyihir tersebut, Marian.

"Marian, kamu terlihat sangat senang. Ada apa?" tanya Oracle.

"Oracle! Tepat waktu, aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Ramuan untuk menyembuhkan demam langka itu?"

"Ya, ya, yaaaa ... tepat sekali, Oracle. Aku akhirnya bisa selangkah lebih maju menjadi dokter. Nenek Marjorie, aku akan sepertimu." Marian mengelurkan air mata kebahagiaan dengan tangan mengepal. "Aku mendapat white grass dan telur cluckadoodle dari Micah, dan aku mendapat golden potato dari Yue. Dia bilang, dia mendapatkannya dari suatu tempat bernama Leaf Valley."

"Wah, itu bagus. Kebetulan kita memiliki seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan." Oracle menunjuk Jack. "Dia adalah Jack."

"Oh, hai Jack. Kamu sedang sakit? Aku bisa membuatmu langsung sembuh. Lupakan ramuan ini, mau aku suntik?" ucap Marian sambil mengeluakan suntikan besarnya.

"Eh, tidak-tidak. Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi adikku. Aku butuh ramuan itu," ucap Jack sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia ketakutan melihat suntikkan sebesar itu, untung saja adiknya sedang sakit, jadi dia bisa membuat alasan.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu bisa ambil ramuannya. Tenang saja tentang efeknya, adikmu bukan yang pertama dalam mencoba ramuan ini," ucap Marian tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu di Town Plaza, seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan RiceBall kesukaannya tiba-tiba bersin.

"Hachu ... Hm, sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku. Pasti mereka iri dengan pertumbuhanku," ucap gadis tersebut, Collette.

Akhirnya Jack mendapatkan ramuan spesial untuk menyembuhkan adiknya. Dengan begini, sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Marian pun menyarankan Oracle dan Jack untuk meminum ramuan lain yang berguna untuk membuat tubuh mereka bisa berteleportasi. Sesuai dengan permintaan Marian, mereka meminum ramuan tersebut sambil mengucapkan 'kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu.'. Seketika tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh cahaya silau dan akhirnya lenyap.

Oracle pun berhasil langsung pulang ke rumahnya, sedangkan Jack tidak.

"Jack! Oh tidak, dia tidak berpindah ke sini. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja," ucap Oracle yang sudah berada di rumah.

Sementara itu, ternyata Jack berpindah ke suatu tempat di dekat danau. Langit di sana terlihat sudah gelap, berbeda dengan di Sharance tadi. Ini sudah malam, dan air danau merefleksikan cahaya bulan. Yang dia tahu saat itu, dia tidak berpindah ke Mineral Town, apa lagi berada di gunung dekat kebunnya. Jack bisa melihat gereja yang berada di dekat danau, dan sepang kekasih laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang memandang mereka. Tunggu dulu? Sepasang ... apa?

"Si-siapa kau?" ucap seorang gadis yang berada di hadapan Jack. Gadis itu berambut putih dan rambutnya dikuncir dua. Dia terlihat ketakutan karena Jack tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Loh, kok ada Hatsune Miku lagi? Dan yang ini terlihat tua karena rambutnya penuh uban," ucap Jack dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ha-Hatsune Miku!? Tua!? Aku ini Alice tahu ... Alice yang cantik pemimpin dari Funland!" ucap Alice. Di sini Alice yang lebih berisik daripada Si laki-laki, Toy. Toy hanya diam dengan wajah innocentnya. Sesekali dia sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Jack. Beginilah sosok figuran sebenarnya, padahal Toy itu Player Character.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, aku mau tanya ... aku di mana ya?"

"Heh! Kau itu sudah tidak sopan mengganggu orang kenca-ma, maksudku berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria ... eh, bu-bukan itu maksudku ... maksudku-"

"Cih, Tsundere dasar," ucap Jack asal nyelonong.

"Tsu-tsundere! A-aku tidak tsundere! Lupakanlah, padahal aku lagi ngejalanin event Shooting Star dengan player character, malah di ganggu sama character lain ... gimana aku bisa menjiwai peran npc ini!?" ucap Alice. Waw dia tahu kalau dia itu NPC. "Kau sedang berada di Leaf Valley. Dah 'kan! Sekarang pergi lah. Jangan ganggu!"

"Oh, oke ... maaf ganggu. Dadah Hatsune Miku." Jack melambaikan tangan dan meminum lagi ramuan dari Marian yang masih dia pegang. Dia pun langsung berpindah ke rumahnya di Mineral Town. Setelah Jack lenyap dari Leaf Valley, Maple Lake (Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley). Alice masih mengomel tentang Jack, sedangkan Toy masih menatap Alice dengan tatapan innocentnya.

"Tuh orang, ninggalin bau bawang sebelum lenyap. Dasar bau bawang."

Akhirnya, di Mineral Town, tepatnya di rumah Jack. Dia berhasil memberikan ramuan penyembuh penyakit demam langka tersebut kepada adiknya. Misinya untuk menyelamatkan Claire terselesaikan. Jack mendapat 100G dari wali kota karena telah menyelesaikan event langka Harvest Moon: Back to Nature, menyembuhkan Claire dari _DemamParahBangetAstagaDragonMendakiGunung._

~~Owari~~

gaje kan? Gaje? huft ga tau kenapa pikiran aku lagi pengen buat cerita ini. Maaf kalo banyak cerita yang belum diselesaiin T_T tapi bentar lagi selesai kok.

RnR please, no flame. I'll do my best and see you.


End file.
